Vegas Baby
by vampqueen440
Summary: When John Cena and friends decided to go to Vegas before Raw, no one would suspect that by the end of the night one of them would be married. Story features John Cena, CM Punk, Randy Orton and cast of other Superstars. Rated M its Slash don't like don't read.


Vegas Baby

**What happens when the Best in the World and the leader of the Cena nation wake up in Vegas married? Slash/Rated M/MPREG. I do not own any WWE superstar only my thoughts. This is just a story; it's not real or personal. I said it was Slash don't like don't read.**

**Part1**

The sunlight shined through the crack in the curtains emitting a soft glow in the room; it alerted one of the occupants that morning had arrived.

**John's POV:**

I opened my eyes and realized my alarm never went off. I rub my eyes and sit up wincing in pain. My head was pounding and I felt a slight discomfort stemming from my lower half. '_What the hell happened last night?'_ I think to myself. I surveyed the room I was in and notice three things, a)this isn't my room and b)I'm not in bed by myself and finally c)I'm naked in the bed. I glanced at my bed companion who was completely covered except for the top of their head. I leaned over and pulled down the covers and was shocked to discover Phil Brooks aka CM Punk in the bed. I nudged him "Phil" I whispered; he grunted but remained asleep. "Phil!" I yelled. He sat up quickly "What?" he said in between catching his breath from being startled. "Do you know why you're in my bed?" I asked.

**Punk's POV:**

I was awakened by John's yelling to which I was utterly shocked and a bit annoyed at. I rub the grit out of my eyes feeling something graze my skin as I scanned my surroundings. I look down at my hands and notice a silver band resting on my third finger of my left hand. I glanced at John's hands and noticed an identical band on the same hand and finger as mine. Dread slowly seeped in, "Cena, look at your left hand." I said through gritted teeth.

**John's POV:**

I did what Phil suggested and noticed a silver band on my ring finger which was odd since I haven't wore my wedding band since I filed for divorce. It also was the wrong color and style; a light bulb went off in my head as I looked up meeting Phil's green eyes. Realization flickering in them we said simultaneously "**I married YOU!**"

**Punk's POV:**

"Looks like it do you remember anything from last night?" I ask. John scratched his head jumbled images flitted through his memory. "I remember you kissing me, groping me, and you laughed at the bartender I think." John closed his eyes in an attempt to remember what happened. My mind was recalling things too but not as clearly, I think I was drugged. "I remember hitting the bartender Phil he was trying to get you to go with him." John said a bit shockingly. "Yea, I think the bartender slipped me something in my Pepsi." I said getting up and tossing my clothes on. "Yeah, I do recall you saying something about not feeling good, I was drunk but I wasn't hammered enough not to understand." John said as he watched me toss my hoodie on as I left the bedroom in a hurry.

**John's POV:**

I sat there stunned a bit as Phil made his hasty retreat, we needed to talk about what happened after the bar and how we got married and stuff. '_No use worrying about it I guess till he comes back'_ I think to myself as I get out of bed. I look at myself and notice the remnants of dried semen on my stomach, looking at the bed I can clearly see semen and blood stains on the sheets. I walk into the bathroom, turning the shower on letting the water get just right I step inside. I let the hot water run down over my head and shoulders, I glance down at the drain and watch the water draining is tinted pink. I grab a wash cloth and hotel soap and start lathering up. I clean myself up making my way to my groin; slipping the cloth between my legs I notice some blood. Taking the cloth I was washing my backside and winced in pain as the soap slides down between my crack. '_Well I know why there is some blood, I bottomed to Phil, my first time ever and it's with Punk.'_ I think as I let the water wash away the blood and soap, turning the tap off I grab a towel and dry off. I step out the bathroom clad in only a towel I walk back towards the bedroom and notice the door that Phil had went through minutes ago, I open the door and was surprised that I walked into the rest of the suite which was absolutely breathtaking. The suite was done in warm honey tones with blues and reds as accents, there was two chairs, couch, television set and a mini kitchen. Above the bedroom door a sign hung **CONGRATULATION NEWLYWEDS**; I chuckled at that notion and plopped on the couch to watch t.v. I flipped through the channels and settled for ESPN. I was interested in the sport scores when I heard my phone ring, getting up I adjusted the towel and went back the bedroom. I found my phone in the pocket of my jeans and pushed the talk button.

"Hello" I say.

"John, where the hell are you?" Randy asked clearly pissed at me.

"Randy, I'm not quite sure." I say a bit embarrassed at the situation.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Randy asked with worry in his voice.

"Give me a second and I'll tell you." I say as I walk over to the hotel phone to read the name on the letterhead. It read Stratosphere, '_oh shit, we ended up in a different part of Vegas, all the guys were at the MGM Grand'_ I thought to myself. Randy calling my name returned me to the present.

"John" Randy yelled through my phone.

"Sorry Ran, I'm at the Stratosphere." I tell him.

"What the fuck are you there for?" Randy yelled at me and now I was getting pissed.

"If you must know I got married!" I yell back into phone. '_Shit, I didn't want to tell him that.'_

"Jesus Christ John you didn't marry some fucking stripper!" Randy was clearly pissed at me and my impulsive nature.

"No, I can clearly say I didn't marry a stripper I have better taste than that, but I don't want to continue this conversation on the phone, I going to go, bye." I didn't wait for a reply and hit the end button.

I was putting my socks on when my phone rang again and I saw the caller ID with a picture of my dad. '_Great, I bet Randy called him, Randy didn't know that I have not spoken to my family since my divorce 6 months ago when I came out to them and they turned their backs on me.' _I surmise while I take a deep breath to be able to calm my nerves to answer the phone. I hit the talk button and wait for the abuse to begin.

"Hi dad" I said meekly.

"Don't 'hi' me John, Randy called and said you got married, I figured you would come to your senses about this gay nonsense and remarry Liz." My father said.

I pinched the bridge of my nose, "Dad, I'm not married to Liz and I am still gay!" I say defensively my anger coming forth just a bit.

"Well, who in the hell did you marry then?" my father gritted out.

I was clearly losing my patience, "I married Punk dad okay happy now your fag son married another guy!" I said sarcastically.

I could hear heavy breathing on the phone and I knew I pushed my dad, "You goddamn fucking faggot, how am I going to explain this to your mother and brothers. It is one thing to have but sex with a guy but to flaunt this in front of us is unacceptable. You are no longer my son John and you are no longer welcome in my house!" my father's tone was cold and indifferent as he hung up. I looked at the phone in my hand not noticing the tears falling. Dropping the phone on the floor I screamed out, I was so hurt I broke down and sobbed crawling back onto the bed. I let it all out I didn't hear Phil return.

**Punk's POV:**

I returned to the suite me and John were sharing, I chuckled "honeymoon suite" actually. I called the MGM Grand and made arrangements for someone to bring our bags from there here. I got a lot done since leaving this morning after waking up with Cena; I found out that indeed I was drugged at the bar we stopped at. The police were looking for him now since I made a report, I entered the suite and I could hear John yelling at someone then I heard the one sound I never want to hear ever again. I rush into the bedroom too find John curled into a ball crying on the bed. I sat down at the end of the bed; I reach out and rub my hand on John's arm. "John, can we talk?" I ask still rubbing circles on his arm. He sat up and wiped the tears away and sniffled, "yeah" he said after a hiccup escaped. I looked into his beautiful blue eyes that were now red rimmed from crying and his face was flushed. "I found out my assumptions were correct the bartender did spike my Pepsi, I filed a report the police are going to handle it now." "I also went and got a copy of our marriage license, the original was filed at 8 am this morning and all legal." I said. John sat there a moment before he burst into a fit of tears; I wrapped my arms around him "Shush, who was on the phone?" He broke the embrace *hiccup hiccup* "my father, I told Randy when he called I got married, he assumed I married some stripper and called my dad." John said wiping tears from his face; I waited to see if he was going to continue. I noticed he took a deep breath, "Randy doesn't know that I'm gay, I haven't had the courage to tell him, but I did come out to my family, which of course was a complete failure." "What did your father say?" I asked I wanted to know. "He called and wanted to know if I had stopped being gay and remarried Liz, I told him I can't stop being who I am anymore and that I married you, which started a fight." He took another deep breath I could tell this is really upsetting him, I felt like I could kill his father right now and I don't even know what he said. John got up from the bed and turned his back to me I guess he didn't want me to see him cry anymore. "Punk, um my dad called us fucking faggots, and other derogatory names I don't want to get into and he also told me that as long as I continued to be a fag I was disowned and not welcome in his home." John sounded helpless and defeated. I was irate, '_those close minded ignorant fuckers'_ I thought to myself. I stood up and turned John to face me smiling, "John, it's going to be okay we can get through this together." I said with sincerity. "We?" he asked looking all vulnerable with teary eyes and a hesitant smile. "Yes, we I like you John, always have and now you're my husband we will get to know each other better and see if we can't make it work." I say still smiling at him. "Give it 6 months; if we hate each other then we will get a divorce even if it goes against my beliefs." "Okay" John answered me with a genuine smile, "Oh, before I forget I have our stuff being delivered so we can change our clothes before heading off to the next city for our house show." I said. "Punk" "Phil" "What?" "John my name is Phil you can call me Phil." I said smirking at him and he returned with a smile. "Pu…Phil thanks, what are we going to do about our friends and your family?" he asked as he headed into the other room he clearly heard the knock before I did. I followed behind him and was relieved when a porter was let in carrying our belongings, I walked up and retrieved my bag and headed into the direction of the bathroom. Twenty minutes later I was clean, dressed and felt pretty good. I went back out to the living area and saw John sitting on the couch, I flopped down beside him. "To answer your question we are going to Chicago as soon as we have time off to tell my friends and family, tonight we will handle our work friends." I say. "Randy is going to kill me isn't he?" I said joking. John looked at me "Yeah, pretty much." He joked back. "Phil don't worry I won't let him hurt you." He said leaning over and kissing me. I kissed back, deepening it and running my tongue along his bottom lip to try and get him to part his lips. He did and I darted my tongue inside tasting him which was sweet and minty. Our kiss broke when his stomach growled and his phone beeped letting him know he had a text message. I smiled and gave him a chaste kiss, "Someone's hungry?" I say chuckling at him blushing. John reached into his pocket and read the message.

_We are in the lobby-RKO_ John typed back. _Whose we?-JC _a second went by and a reply came in. _Cody, Teddy and I Lunch?-RKO_ John looked at me "Randy wants to get lunch, do you want to come with?" he asked. "Sure, my death will be sooner than later at the arena." I said with a hint of sarcasm. John just shook his head and typed a response _C u in 10-JC_. I saw what he typed and raised an eyebrow "ten?" I questioned. John pocketed his phone and leaned back over capturing my lips in a kiss, I kissed back letting a soft moan escape while I pulled him closer. John's phone chirped and he broke the kiss ending our make out session "times up" he stated standing up adjusting his jeans to hide the obvious bulge. I did the same and grabbed his hand pulling him closer to whisper in his ear, "We will finish this tonight" I purred into his ear. John gulped "Sounds good to me" he squeaked out. Five minutes later we are in the lobby looking for Randy, John was the first to spot him. He let go of my hand and jogged over to his friends. I shook my head and chuckled at his child like behavior. I sped up my pace and followed him. I watched as John smacked Randy in the head to get his attention, I could hear them all ask him questions as I slowly made my way over. Ted noticed me first "Punk"; I nodded at him and Cody. Randy stopped questioning John long enough to acknowledge I was standing beside him "Philip"; John's eyes went wide at the mention of my full name. I smiled "Randal" clearly spoken to get a rise out of him. Randy glared back but returned to question John. "So, John where's your new wife, I want to meet her?" John glanced over at me and I slid up next to him and took his hand in mine. I chuckled, Randy turned to me "Something funny Brooks?" Randy clearly didn't notice I was holding John's hand but both Ted and Cody did their collective shocked open mouthed faces spoke volumes. Cody was the first to collect him "John you're gay!" he yelled. Randy stared at Cody who was pointing at me; Randy turned and stared at me now noticing I had John's hand in a hold with our fingers locked. Randy met John's gaze "Why?" was the one word question. "I was scared Randy, I've been your friend for over 10 years, but I couldn't come to grips with being gay until I tried being married to Liz." "Well since it looks like confession time is at hand I may as well tell you all I'm gay too." Randy said quietly so that only the five of us heard. John was shocked but so was Ted and Cody I was not so I spoke up, "Glen"; Randy's gazed darted to me his eyes flashed and in a second I'm on the floor holding my jaw. John stared at us "How did you know?" Randy asked through gritted teeth as I stood back up "I saw him leaving your hotel room with a satisfied look on his face." I said smirking at everyone while I rubbed my jaw. "Okay, since everyone is in a chatty mood let's eat I'm starved" Ted said with a shrug. With a shrug and a few "sorry man" we exited the hotel in search of a place to eat. We found a diner outside of the strip and pulled in, everyone exited the car but I hung back and grabbed Randy's arm making him stop and turn towards me. "I need you to know that I care about John and I'll try not to hurt him." I stated. "Good to know Phil because if you hurt him I will hurt you." Randy said in his menacing voice. "One more thing Randy, You called John's father this morning caused a major meltdown, when I returned to the hotel suite I found John curled up in a ball crying, it took some time to get him to calm down." I said without a tone to my voice. "Shit, I guess his parents aren't as supportive as mine." Randy said coldly as he wiped his face with his palm. "Well if calling John and I "fucking faggots" and disowning John as being supportive then yeah they are." I said sarcasm heavy with each word. "Damn it, I'm sorry what are you going to do?" Randy asked with concern in his voice. "Well since I have never been married can you give me some advice?" "Just be there for him and listen to him I guess is the best advice, you got some free time coming up soon take him somewhere so you guys can just relax." Randy said. "Thanks" and we both headed into the diner and found our table. I sat down next to John who took my hand under the table and gave me a squeeze. I glanced up from my menu and I saw the look of understanding in his eyes, I smiled back and returned my gaze to the menu. We ate in relative peace, the local patrons pretty much ignored us which was a godsend, and we sat and talked about tonight's Raw and stuff.

**General POV:**

People looked and whispered as they watched Randy, Cody, Ted, John and Phil who were holding hands walk inside the arena. They made their separate ways to each of their locker rooms. Phil dropped his gear and headed for John's locker room, knocking he entered. "Hey" he said. John's voice came from the back "I'll be out in a sec" Phil sat down on the bench and waited. John appeared a moment later "Hey" Phil looked at John and stood up "Well let's get the show on the road, Phil took John's hand and they left the locker room to speak to the COO. They found the "office" knocking before entering they slumped down into the two vacant chairs. Paul (Triple H) looked up from his paperwork, "What can I do for my two top superstars?" he asked. "Well we have something to tell you?" John said nervously. Paul quirked an eyebrow at the two men sitting across from him and he picked up on how they were leaning towards each other and Phil had his hand on John's thigh. "I'm guessing from the way you two are behaving that you are more than friends." Paul said nonchalantly. Phil smirked "You can say that, last night we got married." Phil stated pretty candidly. Paul looked between the two of them and noticed that it wasn't a prank and that they were serious. "Oh, wow um I didn't expect that." Paul said clearly at a loss for words. "We wanted to let you know first, but my dad knows so does Randy, Cody, and Ted." John said quietly as he stole a glance at Phil. Paul noticed the silent messages between the two, "John can you give me and Phil a minute or so alone to discuss something?" "Sure boss." John stood up and went out the door to sit on a crate and waited for Phil to return. Now that John was gone Paul glanced back to Phil, "I guess his family didn't take the news well?" he asked the Second City Saint. "No, his god damn family threw him away and disowned him this morning, it took me almost an hour to get John to calm down to tell me." Phil wiped his hand through his slicked back hair. "Take my advice, Phil just take it one day at a time, I mean look at me I married a McMahon I think you can handle a Cena." Paul said with a chuckle. "I guess, smartass." Phil said smirking. Paul grabbed his phone and sent a text, "Grab John I sent a text to A.J she'll be here in a moment." Paul stated placing his cell phone back on the desk. Phil stuck his head out the door and looked around for John, "Babe" John looked up; smiling hopped down and walked back inside. They returned to their seats and April Mendez walked in. "Hey, boss you wanted to see me?" she said as she sat down in the last chair next to John. Paul looked at April, "We need to let creative know that we are going to put Phil and John on the "injured list" starting tonight. There feud is going to get heated and come to some blows." Paul looked over to the guys "You can handle that right?" Phil and John looked at each other and back to Paul "Yeah" they said in unison. "Ok, so I'm going to give you two weeks off starting tonight, Phil I need you to 'attack' John and make it look good and then during your match with Randy Phil we will have John 'attack' you and then you guys can go and I'll see you in two weeks." "Sounds good" Phil and John agreed April was a bit confused. "Why are they taking time off together?" April asked no one in particular. John took April's hand to make her look at him, "I married Phil last night, and we are going to Chicago." John said calmly and smiled his eyes dancing as he watched A.J's face as she understood what was just placed in her lap. "Oh my god you're both gay, but what about all of your past girlfriends Phil?" April was still clearly confused as she thought '_What about all the kissing we did practicing for our promos'_. "A.J" Phil called her name again, "Earth to April" "Oh…umm yeah" April stammered a slight blush crept up her cheeks. "I'm technically bi I like girls but I chose to be with John okay." Phil stated, John's eyes went wide '_he's choosing me?'_ he thought to himself. Paul cleared his throat "If that's all cleared up now, we got work to do." Everyone left the room, Paul waited a moment later and dialed a very familiar number.

"Hi, sweetie" Steph said.

"Hi, yourself" Paul replied.

"So, what's up?"Steph asked.

"I need you to work your creative magic wand for Phil and John." Paul said with a smile.

"Why, what's changed, did John want to be champ again?" Steph asked.

"No, uh John and Phil got married last night? Paul said.

"Wow, I didn't think Phil was dating anyone since Beth, he didn't marry Amy?" Steph asked a bit perplexed.

"No, he actually married John last night." Phil said smirking wishing he was home right now to see the look on Steph's face.

"What, John is gay!" "You're telling me that the most popular man in the company is gay and in fact married to our current champ." Steph said a bit loud and frustrated.

"Yes, I'm saying that is exactly what's going on, John's parents are not pleased and actually disowned him." Paul said his tone said it all.

"Damn, so you gave them time off?" Steph asked.

"Two weeks, I have them getting 'injured' tonight and then we will pick up from there." Paul said.

"Okay, I'll get the guys motivated, when Phil and John get back we need to have the newlyweds over for dinner." Steph said.

"Right, see you later shows about to start. Paul hung up and left.

**Later that night on Raw:**

John laid on the cot with his eyes closed thinking what he and Phil were going to do in Chicago. Across the room Phil sat on a chair an ice pack on his head. "Damn, John you hit me too hard!" Phil yelled slightly annoyed his head pounding in pain. "I'm sorry" John murmured back. "Babe, its okay I'm sorry I yelled my head is killing me I took some Aleve it should go away soon." Phil said quietly. The door open and the trainer came in "you guys can go." Tom said. John hopped off the cot and took Phil's hand and left, the guys kissed and made their separate ways to the locker rooms. Phil entered his locker room to find Kofi waiting for him. Kofi looked up from the book he was reading "You okay man" Kofi asked setting the book down beside him. "Yeah I'm fine" Phil replied while pulling his clothes and toiletries out of his bag but first he pulled out his wedding band from the inside pocket of his bag and returned it to the finger it belong too. "Your fine uh then man why you have time off?" Kofi asked as Phil headed into the showers. "Honeymoon" Phil stated waving his left hand to show off the ring before Kofi could respond Phil turned the corner and headed for a vacant shower. Ten minutes later Phil stepped around the corner dressed in faded jeans, and an Avenger's tee shirt, he sat down on the bench next to Kofi and pulled his socks and shoes on. "Honeymoon, who'd you marry?" Kofi asked. "Cena" Phil said. "What?" Kofi exclaimed. "Yea, I'm with John now, I'm going to get my husband and head to Chicago, you have the bus I made arrangements, and I'll see you in two weeks." Phil said gathering up his bags and headed out to go find John leaving a very confused Kofi in the room. A few moments later he approached John locker room, he heard muffled voices when he tried the door and found it locked. Phil knocked on the door, "John open up its Phil." Phil said trying to listen to voices behind the door. "Let go of me!" John tried to get out of the hold Del Rio had him in. Del Rio laughed pushing John against the wall, "I overheard that _puta_ A.J say you got married to that overrated _hombre_ Punk." He grabbed John's face and rubbed himself on him, "I wanted to be the first to tap your ass" Del Rio sneered as he punched John in the face causing him to stumble sideways over the bench; landing with a thud on the floor. John was momentarily dazed and his arm hurt from hitting the bench. "Phil!" John yelled trying to get off the floor as Del Rio hit him again; forcing John onto his back. Phil heard the yell from John, "John, John open the door!" Phil yelled banging on the door trying to get in, scenario after scenario run through Phil's mind as he tried and tried to get the door open tears of frustration and worry sliding down his face. {INSIDE THE ROOM} John was fighting off Del Rio and didn't realize that Ricardo was also in the room till he was hit from behind, "Your Phil can't help you now, and I'm going to enjoy taking what's mine." Del Rio rolled John over "Hold his arms over his head." Del Rio instructed Ricardo who did just that. Del Rio fumbled with his pants and then went to take Johns off him. {OUTSIDE} Phil was banging harder and yelling "Leave him alone!" his voice cracked with anguish as he feared the worse. Randy and Glen rounded the corner when they heard Phil yelling and rushed over to see what was wrong. "What's wrong?" they both asked. "John's being attacked and I can't get the door open!" Phil yelled and punched the door, Glen shoved Phil out of the way and kick the door open they rushed inside. They found John being restrained by Ricardo and Del Rio trying to pull John's boxers down, Phil having seen enough launched himself at Del Rio. "Get your hands off my husband!" Phil yelled tackling Alberto fists and kicks flying between the two men. Randy went for John who was struggling with Ricardo, Ricardo noticed Randy coming after him and bolted for the door. Randy went to John and got him to a standing position and pulled him into a corner. Glen walked over to separate Phil and Alberto before Phil killed him. Glen grabbed Phil "Enough, go to John he needs you, I will handle him." Phil looked at Del Rio "If you ever come near John again no one will save you." Phil coldly spat out before going to John who was crying in Randy's arms. Glen grabbed Alberto, "I suggest you leave now before my boyfriend decided to join in some Kane games, get me" Glen growled. Alberto looked at Randy who had this evil look on his face while he rubbed John's back and he looked back to Glen's gaze, "Si" Del Rio said leaving the locker room with several people looking around trying to figure out what happened. Phil paced back and forth '_John's fine, John's fine'_ he kept reminding himself. He looked over at Randy who was trying to get John to talk, John just stood there like a zombie, Phil turned and opened his arms for a hug; "John" Phil said and watched John run into the embrace. Phil wrapped his arms around John letting him feel safe. "He…tried to…r…me" John sobbed into Phil's shoulder, "Shush, it's okay, I got you, and I won't let anything happen to you." Phil whispered into his ear. "Come on let's go back to the hotel, we have an 11 am flight to Chicago tomorrow." Phil said letting go of John so he could grab his gear.

**HOTEL ROOM:**

John walked out of the bathroom wearing a pair of shorts his hair wet from the shower. He climbed into bed and pulled the covers over him, "Goodnight, Phil" John said as he rolled over putting his back towards Phil. Phil laid on top of the covers in a pair of boxers reading a comic book, looking over at John he admired the view, John was gorgeous with those blue eyes and dimples that just sucked you right in. Sighing, Phil placed his comic book on the nightstand flipping the light off. He crawled under the covers sliding up to spoon John resting an arm around John's waist. "Night babe." Phil mumbled closing his eyes. He laid there listening to the soft sounds John made in his sleep; he was trying not to touch him which was beginning to be a losing battle. 30 minutes later he was still wide awake and sporting a hard on from John rubbing against his crotch while John made little moaning sounds. Phil sighed and snuck a hand under the covers and brushed John's cock it twitched in response. Phil started rubbing it getting John to moan sending a jolt to Phil's already hard cock. Phil slipped his hand under the band of John's shorts and was pleasantly surprised to find him without underwear, he wrapped his hand around John's cock and began to stroke it slowly, John woke up "Phil god, don't stop" John moaned and bucked into Phil's hand turning onto his back giving Phil better access. Phil trailed kisses from John's temple to his mouth licking John's lip to gain entrance. A soft moan escaped and Phil plunged his tongue inside tasting John, he broke the kiss to trail even more kisses down John's body all the while still rubbing John's member slowly. Phil removed his boxers and pulled John's the rest of the way off, returning to his ministrations. Phil slid down and positioned himself between John's legs taking John's cock in his mouth, licking from head to base and back up, "Fuck, Phil…I won't last too long you keep that up." John moaned , gripping the sheets as Phil hummed bobbing up and down on the hardened cock. Phil reached over and opened the drawer pulling out the bottle of lube uncapping it he poured some on two fingers. Phil spread John's legs apart finding John's pink pucker, using his index finger he rubbed the entrance before slipping it inside, causing John to hiss and buck "Phil, mmmm" John moaned, bucking his hips against Phil's finger, slipping the second one in Phil scissors him, stretching John to be able to take Phil's length. Phil found John's bundle when he heard John scream out, Phil smirked as he removed his fingers. Pouring more lube into his hand he rubbed his cock making it nice and slick, positioning himself at John's entrance he slowly pushed in allowing John to get use to the feeling once he was fully inside he watched John's face. "Move" John panted out, Phil slid almost completely out, sliding back in slowly starting the pace, thrusting in with John matching it with the kick of his hips. "God, John you're so fucking tight baby" Phil was in heaven. "Faster… Phil… harder" John pleas were not unanswered. Phil moved John's legs to his shoulders, grabbing John's hips started a faster pace, hitting John's prostate over and over. "Touch me" John mewled, Phil reached up grasping John's cock began pumping him. John's stomach tightened he knew he wasn't going to last, "Phil, I'm going to cum" he panted out. Phil kept the fast thrusts and strokes "Babe cum for me" he growled out causing John to orgasm, white hot streams of cum shot all over Phil's hand onto John's stomach. Two more thrusts and Phil followed grunting out John's name while filling him up with his essence. Carefully removing his flaccid member Phil went into the bathroom fetching a towel he walked back on his shaky legs to clean up John and himself. Discarding the towel Phil crawled back into bed, John rolling over and placing his head on Phil's chest, "I love you" John whispered closing his eyes and drifting back to sleep never noticing the smile on Phil's face as he too closed his eyes and found the sleep he sought.

**Part 2**

**Chicago:**

"Phil, I'm nervous" John said as he paced back and forth in front of the door. "John, don't be my mom is going to love you, I know my sisters do already. I mean next to me you're their favorite wrestler." Phil said taking John's hand. Phil knocked again, he was curious why his mom didn't answer the door they had been standing outside now for ten minutes. The door finally opened "Punk" Selene squealed tackling her brother with hugs and kisses. "Come in, sorry I was sleeping I got a new Job and work nights every so often and mom left to go shopping with Chez and Cassie. She said you were coming over and had a surprise for us." Selene said as all three walked into the living room. Selene rubbed the sleepiness away and notice that Phil wasn't alone feeling rude she turned to the guest. The shocked expression on her face made Phil chuckle. John walked up to her and smiled, "Hi I'm John Cena" he took her hand and shook it while giving her his trademark smile complete with dimples. "Oh my god, oh my god, your John Cena and you're standing in my mom's house, oh my god, oh my god!" Selene babbled as she remembered that she was wearing a tank top and shorts and her hair was a mess, she ran from the living room. John and Phil laughed watching her make her hasty retreat. John looked over at Phil, "That was fun, your sister seems nice." John said as he sat down on the couch with Phil following behind. A few minutes later Selene walked back in and flopped down on the couch between them, "So, guys why are you here?" Selene asked. "We will discuss that when everyone else is here." Phil said. "We can say we got two weeks off and thought why not spend it in Chicago." John said. Phil looked at his sister, "So what's new with you?" he asked. Selene sighed "I got a job at a radio station and a new boyfriend which you will meet tonight at dinner." Selene watched her brother, Phil clenched his jaw and you see the tick appear that he gets when he's trying not to talk. John sensing the change in Phil touched Selene so she would look at him. "So do you like your new job?" John thought fast changing the subject to get Phil to calm down. "Yeah, I'm at Q101." Phil knew what John was doing so he let it slide, "So your new boyfriend got a name?" Phil asked calmly much to the relief of John and Selene. "Matt, we met at work." Selene said. Everyone turned their head when they heard the front door open as Phil's mom and two sisters entered and went into the kitchen with the stuff they got. Phil, John and Selene walked into the kitchen they watched as his mom and sisters chatted while putting the groceries away. Phil cleared his throat causing his mom to drop a can and his sisters jump. They looked up "Phil" "Punk" his mom and sisters said as they made their way around the counter. Phil hugged his mom, "Hi mom" giving her a peck on her cheek then turned to his sisters hugging them both. John stood and watched the happy reunion with a bit of jealousy since his family basically threw him away like so much garbage. The pain still there as the wounds to his heart bled. "John, John" Phil grabbed John's hand startling him, "Sorry, I must have spaced out." John said looking at Phil. Phil shrugged but thought he would ask him later what was wrong. He pulled John towards his mom and sisters, "Mom, guys I want you to meet John." Phil said. His mom and sisters turned towards Phil and John, his mom was the first to say anything " Hello, John I'm Joy" she said extending her hand which John took. Smiling "Nice to meet you Mrs. Brooks" John replied. "Please call me Joy" she said letting go of his hand, "Okay" John said as he turned his attention to Phil's two other sisters. Chez was talking to Phil so John walked over to Cassie who was watching him with big eyes, "You must be Cassie" John asked as he approached. "Oh…umm" Cassie started to say but didn't finish since she passed out, John being quick caught her before she fell, scooping her up bridal style he turned to the group. "She fainted" John said. "She does that a lot with meeting famous people." Chez replied. "Go put her on the couch, we will all head to the living room then" Joy replied. John walked into the living room and placed Cassie on the couch, Chez walked over " John I'm Phil's older sister Chez" she said sticking her hand out. John took it and shook it, "nice to meet you." Everyone was sitting down and was waiting for Cassie to regain consciousness, "Did I faint?" Cassie asked sitting up from the couch finding everyone watching her. "Yea, this time someone caught you before falling so you didn't get stitches this time." Chez said with humor appearing on her face. "She's fainted before?" John asked clearly intrigued of the story behind this event. Chez look over at John who was sitting a bit too close to Phil, she smirked but continued to tell the story knowing her brother would eventually tell her the news. "Since Phil here is in the wrestling business and we all watch religiously, we have all had our crushes." John shook his head knowing that was true. "Growing up we crushed on Bret Hart, Shawn Michaels, Sting, and the Undertaker." Chez continued her story. "You had a crush on Mark?" John could understand the other guys that she mentioned but Mark Callaway no way did he get it. "Me and Selene didn't that was all Cassie, you should see her room, it's practically a shrine." Everyone chuckled and Cassie blushed a deep crimson. "Anyways, we got passes to a WWE autograph session with a meet a greet downtown, we stood in line with our autograph books and sporting our favorite superstars t-shirts, we were super fans." "We didn't know who was going to be there but we were excited when they announced that Shawn Michaels and the Undertaker were here which of course just made our day." "We finally got up to the table, I went first got a picture and autograph, Selene went after me and we were waiting for Cassie when she walked up to the Undertaker he smiled and said something like "Hi little demon." Cassie faints, hits her head and ended up getting 4 stitches." Chez ended the story. "Wow, so did you get his autograph?" John asked. "Yeah, he actually helped me to the medic, signed my book and we chatted a bit, besides making a fool of myself it was a great day." Cassie said smiling. "Okay enough of the trotting down memory lane girls I believe Phil has some news to share." Joy stated. "What I want to say will take some explanations so no interruptions." Phil said looking at his family. "I a few days ago I entered umm… my first relationship, okay I married John several days ago in Vegas." "We decided to take this marriage seriously one day at a time, we both like each other and we are getting to know one another better." Phil took a deep breath and glanced at his family. Chez was the first to say anything, standing up and hugging him "I'm so happy for you little brother, I suspected from the way you have been watching him all day." Selene and Cassie hugged John and Phil welcoming John to the family. Phil released his sisters from the embrace to look at his mother who up till now hadn't said a word. John was feeling a bit overwhelmed looking at everyone, "I'm going back to your place Phil, and I shouldn't have come." Johns voice an octave higher than normal. He went to pass by Joy when he felt a hand on his arm, looking down at her "Do you love my son?" she asked. "Yes, I do very much so." John said his voice cracking with emotion. Joy looked at her son, "Philip Jack Brooks do you love John?" "Yes, I do very much so." Phil replied answering not just the question but to all of John's silent ones as well. Joy looked to both men, standing up wrapping her arms around John "Welcome to the family." Joy said hugging her new son. John let out the breath he didn't know he was holding along with the tears. He smiled at Phil who smirked at him, "Mom, we got to go, Colt said to be at the game at 2." Phil stated. "Will you be back?" Joy asked moving away from John. "Yes the game should be over by 6 we should be here no later than 7:30, dad will be home then." Phil asked. "Yeah, he should be." Joy told her son as him and John made their way to the door. They made it to Wrigley Field before 2 and found Scott Colton waiting at the gate. Phil and John made their way over, Colton spotting Phil first, "Punkers!" Scott rushed over and tackled Phil. John laughed '_Punkers_' he said. Phil glared at his best friend, "Don't call me that." "Cabana, you ass I told you never to call me Punkers." Phil said punching Scott in the arm. "Ow" Scott said while rubbing the sore spot. "Cabana you remember John right?" Phil asked while retrieving the tickets set aside for him. Scott shook John's outstretched hand "John nice to see you again, mind me asking why you are hanging with Punk and not Orton, I thought he was your best bud?" Scott asked rambling questions as they made their way to the seats for the game. "Well, Orton is busy on Raw and we are still best friends, as for why I'm here with Punk that's an easy question to answer." John said sitting down in his seat looking at Scott smirking "Ask Punk" John said. Cabana turned to Punk "Ok, what's the big deal?" Cabana asked Phil. "Um, well you know how I told you I was bi." Phil said quietly so only Scott could hear "yeah" Scott said. "Well turns out John boy here is actually gay and we got married last Saturday in Vegas." Phil said. Scott burst out laughing, "You guys and your pranks" he said in between laughing. John and Phil held up their hands to show off the matching silver bands. Scott's shocked look gave a satisfying smirk to Phil face, "Oh god you weren't pranking me." Cabana said wiping his face feeling a bit embarrassed. Cabana looked over to John, "So which one tops?" John's face went red as he scooted further into his seat getting a laugh from Phil. The game was awesome, the guys had settled into cheering for the Cubs, having hot dogs and beer with the exception of Phil who drank his Diet Pepsi. The game concluded with the Cubs beating the Phillies 9 to 6, the guys said goodbye to Scott and left to head back to Phil's parents' home. The ride back they chatted about the game, Selene's new boyfriend and what to expect from Jack Phil's dad about them being together. John was visibly nervous as they pulled into the driveway Phil grabbed John's hand, "We will do this together okay, and my dad is going to love you." Phil said squeezing John's hand in a show of support. John smiled and climbed out of the car, taking a deep breath he walked into the house with Phil following behind. "Mom, we're back!" Phil called out. "We are in the living room" was the response from Selene. They walked into the living with Phil walking right up to his dad "Hi pop" he said. Phil had a strange relationship with his dad from all the past stuff his dad did to the family. Phil did make an effort to forgive him and they were civil with each other. "Phil" his father said in acknowledgement. Phil turned to John and motioned him to come over. "Dad I want you to meet John." Phil said. Phil's dad stood up and shook John's hand "Mr. Brooks, nice to meet you." John said with a hesitant smile. "Call me Jack, son." "So, Phil your mother said you had something to tell me?" Jack said looking at his son. "Yeah, I got married!" Phil said. Jack glanced around the room, "Where's your new bride?" "I'm the new 'bride', sir." John said slowly. Jack turned towards Phil and John who were now holding hands waiting for the fight they were prepared for. "Well, damn it's about time you realized who you are Philip." Jack said with a smirk. Phil and John's mouths hung open in shock. "Dad, you knew I was gay?" "How?" Phil and John said both asking. "Phil, do you know that you get this look in your eyes when you're attracted to a guy, I noticed it when you brought that Hardy kid here." Jack said. John looked at Phil, "You had a thing for Skittles?" John was a bit shocked to learn Punk was hot for Jeff Hardy. "Yes, but it was only one sided and we agreed to be friends only." Phil said. "Besides I've got you and I love you." Phil said wrapping his arms around John while placing a kiss on his cheek. "I love you too, Phil" John said with a smile. Phil's phone buzzed indicating a new test message; he grabbed the phone and read the message.

_How come I get told u got married by Scott-Ames_

Phil text back: _Sorry was busy with folks 2day-Punk_

A new text appeared on his phone: _Ok, np who u marry?-Ames_

Phil thought how to put it to her and decided the blunt way works the best. He typed one two words: _John Cena _and hit send. Phil smirked knowing that Amy just turned as red as her hair when his phone buzzed. Looking at the text his smile widened. _OMG! WTF PHILIP U ME & CENA NEED 2 TALK-Ames. _That wasn't the effect he was looking for he didn't think Amy would be mad she knew he was bi when they decided to hook up on occasion. That didn't last long and they remained friends only. Phil text back telling her to give him a call tomorrow and see when they all had free time. Phil looked up at everyone, Amy is upset because of course Cabana couldn't keep his big fat mouth shut and told her about us." Phil said to anyone listening as he slid his phone back into his pocket. Cassie left to answer the door a moment later returned "Dinner's here." She yelled out heading back into the dining room to set the table. When everyone walked in the table was set and the food was spread out through the center of the table like a buffet. Everyone was sitting at the table when John remembered that Selene's boyfriend was supposed to come to dinner. "Selene, didn't you say your boyfriend was coming to dinner?" John asked while passing the vegetable lo mein to Phil. Selene put her fork down; turning to John he had something to do so he texted me he was running late but he should be here anytime now. "Selene said resuming her actions of loading up a plate fir herself. A few minutes later over the idle chit chat a rapid knocking could be faintly heard coming from the front door. Selene wasting no time run from the room to open the door. Her boyfriend smiled at her as she hugged him; pulling away she looked at him "Did you get everything done?" "Oh, yeah John and Phil will be so surprised." He said kissing her lips. He took her hands and they made their way back to everyone. "Hey everyone." Matt said acknowledging the group, Phil ; and John sat wide eyed; John recovering first stood and run up capturing Matt in a bear hug, "Oh my god Evvy, it's you! John spun him around happily laughing. "I missed you too John-John." Matt said with a smile. Phil just sat in his chair laughing at the scene before him, "Selene how in the world are you dating Matt Korklin?" he asked sincerely. John put Matt down and they both joined the table to listen to Selene's story. **FLASHBACK: **_"I was at my old job and was sitting at my cubicle eating lunch when I saw Matt walking out of Devin Lancaster's office he was carrying those long cardboard canisters, well I knew who he was as soon as I heard his voice. He was coming out when he lost one of the canisters and it rolled over to me. He placed the others down and was looking for it; I yelled out too him "It's in the air Bourne!" _"The rest is history." Selene said leaning over to kiss Matt's cheek. Matt looked at Phil and John, "So how did this happen?" Matt asked with a smile. "Let's all move into the living room and I guess its story time." Phil said ushering everyone into the living room. Everyone was sitting comfortably; Phil looked to John "Do you want me to tell the story?" Phil asked. "Go ahead." John said. Phil cleared his throat taking a dink of his Diet Pepsi before beginning the story, "_Let's see, Raw was going to be in Las Vegas, me, John, Randy, Ted and Cody decided since we had no house shows that weekend before Raw we would just check into the hotel earlier than expected to blow off some steam, well me being the designated driver of the group got to pick where we would go since I did the driving on the first night. The guys drank, and ate we all had a good time, Saturday morning I went and scouted out the tattoo places as I ran the strip; when I returned to the hotel I found John by himself. He told me that Randy, Cody and Ted left saying that they were going on an adventure and would be back later. So me and John hung out with each other the rest of the day it was cool; John wanted to hit this club off strip but I didn't want to drive so we took a cab. The club was cool, it played a variety of music but anyway we were sitting at a table the creepy bartender kept staring at me, John was drinking I had my soda. Well as the night progressed I started to get woozy which was a giant red flag, I told John I was going to the men's room, as I was leaving the restroom the bartender grab me, he pushed me up against the wall and starting to rub himself on me, I tried to resist but he was strong and whatever was wrong with me was making it difficult to say no. John must have noticed I was gone too long and went looking for me; he found me being dragged to the back of the bar and he grabbed the guy in an attempt to get me away from him started fighting him. John landed a good blow to guy's midsection causing him to fall down only to crawl away. John helped me up since I was on the floor myself; we headed out to go back to the hotel since neither of us was in the mood to be out anymore. We started walking to clear our heads a bit when we came upon a wedding chapel; between my hysterical laughter and John's drunkenness we entered into the chapel and well now we are married."_ Phil stopped talking and watched all the faces with confusion flashing across their faces. Chez was the first to recover, "You too got married while high, are you guys going to get an annulment since being under the influence is grounds for it." Chez asked. John smiled and looked at Chez, "We might have been 'out of it' but you all need to understand that it happened like that we honestly love each other it was always there for us but we never saw it, but it was confirmed on Monday." John said a bit of pain flashing in his eyes. Selene was next to say something, "I watched Raw nothing out of the ordinary happened, did something happen behind the cameras?" she asked. John stood up and started to pace, he was reliving what happened just a few days ago. Phil noticed, he stood up, walking over behind John putting his arms around him, "It's okay, we don't have to tell them." Phil whispered into John's ear sending a shiver down John's back. John turned his head to catch Phil's face in his vision, "Its fine." John whispered back. Cassie's voice broke the tender moment, "What happened?" she asked concern lacing her words. John looked over at the group, "During Raw after our promos I was attacked, it seems Del Rio _likes_ me, he tried to force himself on me, he locked my locker room door basically tried to rape me when Phil, Randy and Glen busted the door down and saved me." John said wiping the tears away, enjoying the feel of Phil's arms around him. Everyone else was silent till Jack spoke, "Phil, I hope you beat the hell out of Del Rio for trying that shit." Phil sighed, "I wanted to kill him, and I would have if Glen hadn't pulled me off to go to John." John looked at the clock, "Phil we should head back to the apartment its late and we were flying to Tampa tomorrow." John stated. "What's in Tampa?" Cassie asked. "My house" John said while hugging the girls and shaking the guys hands in readiness to leave. Five minutes later he was sitting in the passenger seat heading back to the apartment. Twenty minutes later they were parked and heading inside. "Do you want to watch a movie or just go straight to bed?" Phil asked John while getting a bottle of water out of the fridge. "Bed sounds great but I have something's to get off my chest first." "Can you sit down?" John asked taking a seat at the breakfast bar. It struck John funny how Phil who doesn't drink has a bar granted its attached to the countertop. Phil's apartment was beautiful, in its simplicity the one feature that stuck out the most was in the master bedroom; the walls were painted to showcase the Chicago skyline at sunset it was absolutely breathtakingly beauty full. "John did I do something wrong?" Phil asked unsure of what was going on in John's head. "No, you didn't do anything wrong, I was just thinking about something your sister asked about." John said. "What do you mean?" Phil asked taking a swig of his water. "I have a house in Florida worth 4.5 million dollars, an apartment in Boston worth a million dollars." "What I need to know is if you want me to move in here with you and sell my homes?" John asked while stifling a yawn. Phil was surprised that John had already taken upon himself to think about living arrangements; he was still on the fence. Placing the palm of him hand on John's cheek cupping it in a sign of affection made John look at him. "Babe, we can keep them if you want, when we travel there we can use them instead of staying in a hotel or you can sell them, but the choice is yours." Phil said leaning in to softly place a kiss on John's lips. "Okay, I'll think about it." John said. "Was there something else you want to talk about John?" Phil asked only because he caught something flash in John's eyes. John pulled away from Phil a bit and took a deep breath, "Phil do you want kids?" John asked not looking at Phil. "John you have kids?" Phil was surprised he didn't know that Liz was pregnant while he was getting divorced. "No, I don't have kids but I am a carrier." John said now looking at Phil who had a grin on his face. "You mean you could have our kids?" Phil said. John shook his head yes, "I haven't been taking my birth control for a while since I was not in a relationship and I don't do one night stands anymore." John said. Phil kissed John passionately "I would love to have kids with you." Phil said smiling down at John. John was over the moon happy with this piece of information he always wanted kids and knew he would be an awesome daddy. Phil yawned, "Okay enough talk let's get some sleep. They made their way down the hall to the master bedroom, opening the door and flipping on the light switch they both let out a gasp. "Oh my god!" Phil exclaimed. John was speechless as he took in the sight before him; Phil's bedroom was covered in balloons, confetti and rose petals shaped like a heart lay on the duvet. There was something chilling in a bucket of ice and to top the room off a single tier cake adorned with two grooms sat on the dresser. John went over to see what was in the bucket and smiled "It's sparkling apple cider." John said showing Phil the bottle who was standing next to nightstand that had a little cd player on it. "I found a cd it say 'PLAY ME' on it." Phil said showing John before he put it in the cd player. John notices a note next to the cake; picking it up he smiled as he read it out loud. _To Phil and John, Let this be the night be the beginning your lives together as one. The sparkling cider is chilling, the cake is chocolate, we left some candles and bubble bath for you in the bathroom, and mood music. Have fun and enjoy this. Love Selene and Matt._ I put the note down to turn and find Phil with tears in his eyes, I could tell he was moved that his sister loved him so much she would provide a romantic setting for him. Phil pushed play, the first song stated as Phil went over to John taking his hands as 'Unchained Melody' pulling him in they began to sway with the music, John resting his head on Phil's shoulder, "This is nice" John whispered. They continued to dance throughout the song and into another. Phil guided John to the bed and pushed him gently down to sit on the end, he unbuttoned John shirt tossing it on the floor. Leaning in he pushed John back while peppering John's neck with kisses while he worked getting his own shirt off. They broke the kiss only long enough as it took to undress to their boxers. Phil trailed kisses up and down John's body, licking, nibbling along the way. John's moans and roaming hands kicked Phil into a frenzy. Phil settled in between tugging John's boxers down exposing his hardening cock. Phil flicked the head with his tongue causing a moan to escape from John. John squirmed with pleasure, fisting the bedspread as Phil licked and sucked on the head of his cock. Phil took more and more of John's member in his mouth enjoying the sounds escaping from John as he moaned around the cock as he bobbed up and down. "Phil, I'm not going to last" John said breathlessly as he bucked his hips enjoying the feelings Phil was getting out of him. Phil released John's cock, stepping back a bit to remove his boxers he grabbed the lube out of the drawer. Phil climbed between John's legs once again taking John's cock in his mouth while pouring lube on three of his fingers. John spread his legs to give Phil better access when he felt Phil's finger rubbing his entrance, he circled the pucker with his finger before gliding one inside as he again bobbing up and down on John's cock. Phil stroked slowly in and out, shoving a second finger inside he wiggled them around looking for that special spot, and he found it when John let out a scream. "Phil, god I need you in me now." John said pleading. Phil removed his fingers, positioning his cock at the entrance he slicked his cock up with lube. One swift move he buried himself inside John's warmth, he didn't move letting John adjust to him "Move" John said. Phil slowly pushed in and out setting a slow pace, "Faster, harder" John begged, Phil moved John's legs so that they rested on his shoulders, grabbing John's hips he thrust in hitting John's fuck bundle dead on "Punk" John yelled out. Phil smirked "Babe you are so tight." Phil said as he slammed once again into that spot. Phil could feel that familiar feeling in his stomach and he knew he was approaching his orgasm, he continued to slam into John. "Phil I need to cum" John all but choked out. "I'll follow you, cum for me." As the chorus of 'Make me Lose control' rang out John climaxed, hitting him and Phil in the chest. Two thrusts later Phil grunted out as streams of white filled up John, causing Phil to collapse on John. Laying there they enjoyed the feelings letting their breathing and heart rate to return to normal. Phil eased his way out of John, running into the bathroom he returned to John with a wet towel to clean himself and John up. Tossing the towel in a hamper Phil crawled into bed wrapping himself around John "I love you" "I love you too Phil" they both said as they each fell into peaceful sleep.

Phil woke up to the fantastic smell of food cooking mixed with fresh coffee, pushing the covers off he grabbed his boxers rushing into the bathroom. He finished in there and tossed some shorts on over his boxers and headed for the kitchen. Upon entering the kitchen Phil was greeted by a dancing John, he had his ear buds in and was dancing to the music as he put pancakes on a plate next to a bowl of fruit. Phil just stood and watched with a smile as John swayed back and forth. John hadn't noticed Phil till he felt a tap on his shoulder which caused him to jump a bit. John pulled an ear bud out "Sorry" Phil said kissing John on the cheek. John turned the stove off; placing his IPod on the counter grabbed the two plates and walked over to a seat. Phil sat down next to him "I can't believe you made breakfast." Phil said as he poured syrup on his pancakes. "Do you want coffee?" John asked as he went to fetch some for himself, "Sure" Phil responded before taking a bite of his food. John returned with two cups of coffee, sitting back down they ate in relative silence. Getting full Phil pushed his plate away, "John you are going to make me fat if you keep cooking like that." Phil said smiling at John. "So what do you want to do today?" John asked. "I was wondering if you wanted Amy to stop by today she's still pissed at us for not immediately telling her that we got married." Phil said shrugging. "That's okay, see if she can come this Friday coming up say around 2." John said while placing the dishes in the dishwasher. Phil went into the living room and dialed Amy's phone. Three rings later she picks up.

"Hello"

"Morning Ames"

"Morning Punky"

"John wants to know if you can stop by Friday at 2?"

"Sure can, could I bring some friends over?"

"Hold on let me ask John." Phil puts his hand over the receiver, "John do you mind if Amy brings friends with her on Friday?" John shook his head no while mouthing 'work out' as he placed the dirty dishes in the dishwasher. Phil turned back into the conversation with Amy, "Bring your friends see you around 2 on Friday. Hanging up Phil went back into his bedroom to find some clothes, after a shower and getting dressed he grabbed his wallet, phone and keys to leave. Finding a notepad he jotted a quick note leaving it on the counter he left, he located his car, unlocked the door and climb inside. Phil turned the car on set the radio to his favorite station and took off for downtown. He drove for a while till he came upon his first destination, parking he made a dash inside glad to see that there were not a lot of people so early. He went inside and quickly walked over to the display cases to look for the perfect one for John. A woman came up to him "May I help you?" she looked at him with a bit a disdain, Phil could see she was assuming what kind of person he was. He smirked and went back looking. He found the perfect ones for him and John. "I would like to see this one." She rolled her eyes while unlocking the case removing the item she placed it on the counter. "Sir this is an 18 carat white gold and diamond wedding band." Phil picked it up and placed it on his right hand as to not remove his wedding band yet. "Perfect" "Can they be engraved?" "Sir, this is an 8000 dollar ring." The sales lady squeaked out.

**Punk's POV:**

I found the perfect rings for me and John and the sales lady was being rude, I took a deep breath to hold back my anger. "I asked if we could have them engraved, not how much they are." I calmly asked. "Do you have that kind of money to spend, I noticed the cheap ring you are already wearing, you should just leave and head over to the pawn shop and get another cheap ring." She said with disdain. I was going to flip out, in her little spat she insulted me, John, and our love. "Look, um Cassidy is your name, how about you fetch your boss for me so when he fires you you'll know it's because of me." I said gritting my teeth, by then another sales associate had heard what she said to me and went to the back and brought out the manager. He walked over to me, "I'm Mr. Hastings, and may I help you?" I shook his hand, "Your sales associate here insulted me and my husband, I'm not sure if she is just prejudice of homosexuals, or because I happen to have piercing and tattoos." Mr. Hastings turned to the sales lady, "Apologize, to this man right now, Cassidy." He said while glaring at her. "I'm sorry" she said not overly convincing. Mr. Hastings turned his attention back to me, "You were here to purchase a ring?" "Two actually, I would like to get new ones for me and my husband." "I'll help you with that, did you want them engraved." He asked. "Yes, I picked out this style, I need a ten and John's ring size is a 14." He looked at the ring, "You have excellent taste did you want them engraved?" "Yes can you put JFAC on mine and PJB on the others along with 'Forever'." "We can do that." Mr. Hasting's left and returned shortly with a sales slip, "Your total is 18,045.75 which includes the engraving, how are you paying for this?" he asked. I took out my credit card and slid it too him, he rung up my purchase and returned with the receipt and my credit card. "The rings will be ready by next week, I can contact you when they are ready." Mr. Hastings said while shaking my hand. "I will be at work next week but I have a friend who will pick them up for me." I said as I left the store to go to next place on my list. I drove over to the Tattoo Factory. I went inside all the guys looked up and smiled when they saw me "Punk, hey man how you doing."? Mike walked up to me and we 'bro hugged'. "Doing good, I got married I want to talk to you about a tattoo." I said. He blinked in shock, "Man, that's great congrats, whose the lucky lady?" Mike asked as we went into the back for privacy. "About that, I married John Cena." I said rubbing the back of my head. Mike stared at me "Wow, Phil I don't know what to say, I've known you since you we were 17 you and Scott are my two best friends." "I know Mike, but love is love right?" "Yeah, so what kind of tattoo did you want?" "I was thinking of putting John's name on my horseshoe along with the date June 27 because that's the day we got married and the words hustle, loyalty, respect on my left side where my heart is we could tie it into my chest piece." "Yeah I think we can do this, give me five minutes to draw something up and we can get started. I sat and waited for him to finish the drawing, he finished and I noticed that it was done in the script lettering like my straightedge tattoo it was perfect. I went over to the chair, removing my shirt I sat down and relaxed.

**John's POV:**

I returned from the gym to an empty house, I placed my gym bag in our bedroom before heading into the bathroom for a much needed shower. Ten minutes later I leave the bathroom clean and freshly clothed. My stomach growled so I headed to the kitchen, I found the note Phil left for me.

_John, Running some errands, I will be back at 5, I've made dinner arrangements for 7 dress nice. Love, Phil._

Dinner reservations and dress nice, 'I wonder what he has planned' I think as I toss the note in the trash. I open the refrigerator and laugh while shaking my head. I reach in and grab the lunch meat and cheese and the rest of the sandwich fixings careful so that I don't drop anything on Phil's WWE championship title that's so proudly displayed sitting on the shelf next his Diet Pepsi. I placed everything on the counter and made a sandwich, I put everything back in the refrigerator, sitting down on the bar stool I ate my sandwich in silence enjoying the peace and quiet. My thoughts were interrupted by my phone ringing, I put the plate in the sink, and grabbing my phone I didn't check the caller ID before answering the phone. "Hello" "Hello _Johnny_" My ex-wife's voice made my blood turn to ice. "Liz, why are you calling?" My tone of voice was flat and held no emotion as I waited to hear what she had to say. "I called to say congrats on getting married, I was a bit shocked Johnny to find out after only being divorced 6 months you would do it all over again. I mean granted it's with a guy but too pick Brooks to marry was a bit of step down don't you think?" Liz practically cooed as each word was used to dig at me. "You are wrong Liz Phil is a step up from you, he isn't a gold digging slut who slept around behind my back with my own brother and another thing being with Punk is wonderful he at least makes sure my needs are filled unlike you, you selfish bitch!" I yelled out the last part, her response was a shrill laugh. "You're the bitch now _Johnny_, the only reason I never met your needs its quite simple you never fulfilled mine, that's why I slept with Dan I wanted to know if it was just you, and I was right you may be the face of the WWE and children and teens love you but as far as intimacy you may have the looks but you don't deliver and when _Philip_ gets tired of you he will drop you like he did to get your precious title from you." Liz screamed out with all the poison she could muster and hung up before I could respond. I threw my phone in frustration letting it shatter into a thousand pieces on the kitchen floor. I found the broom and dustpan to clean up my mess. I looked at the clock on the wall it read 4:30, Phil would be back in an half hour. I walked into our bedroom to search for something to wear. I was debating on three shirts as I picked out my dark wash jeans that would work when I heard Phil call my name. "John?" "I'm in the bedroom." I said going back to figuring out which shirt to wear. Phil walked into the bedroom enjoying the view from the door as he watched John figure out what shirt to wear as he stood clad in jeans only. "The green shirt, John it's your favorite color and does wonders for your eyes." Phil said as he joined him in the closet to grab his own clothes. I reached over and placed a kiss on Phil's cheek my blush evident from his compliment. "I tried calling you." Phil said as he grabbed his grey button down shirt and black jeans, placing them on the bed to change. I turned around after buttoning my shirt up to face Phil, "Liz called me." Phil's eyebrows went up as his shock expression crossed his face. "What did the ice queen want?" I walked over and sat down on the bed, "She called to say congrats on us getting married." I said while I fidgeted with my hands. "I'm guessing that's not all she said, you can tell me you know John I don't like two things liars and secrets." Phil placed his index finger under my chin to make me look him in the eyes. I saw love and trust in his sparkling olive green eyes, I took a deep breath and let it out, "She told me that the only reason she slept with Dan was to see if I was the cold fish in the relationship, she told me that you were going to leave me after you figured out that I care more about my career than you and that I was an emotional vacuum that will suck all the love you give but never be able to return." Repeating what she told me to Phil caused tears to fall down my face, "I got mad and threw my phone, it shattered I cleaned it up and I'll replace it tomorrow." Phil had finished getting undressed and was silent while he let me tell him everything that happened while he was gone. I notice he was sporting a new bandage on his chest and arms. "Did you get a new tattoo?" Phil pulled off the bandage to apply some A&D ointment to the areas tossing the bandages in the trashcan. I walked up to him to inspect the new ink, I smiled when I read 'Hustle, Loyalty, and Respect that was written directly over his heart under his chest tattoo, I then went and inspected his arm to find my name in the horseshoe, but the most important thing that made me gulped back fresh tears was the date on the horseshoe was the day we got married. "Do you like them? "He asked me. I placed a chaste kiss to Phil's lips, "Does that tell you anything."

**Part 3**

Friday came and Phil lounged around his apartment he was currently sitting in the living room having been banished there by John. Phil chuckled to himself over the fact that John was currently in panic mode as he busily dusted and cleaned the house since receiving the news that Amy was bringing 'friends' when she came over. Phil reluctantly went into the living room to watch some episodes of The Walking Dead. John walked into the living room, "Babe, lunch is ready. I'm going to jump in the shower." He said as he made his way to the bathroom.

**Phil's POV:**

I heard the shower as I was watching the show, a few minutes later I heard the chime of the doorbell. I got up to answer the door, opening it I smiled at Amy, Jay and Adam who were standing at the door. "Hi guys, come on in." I said turning to allow them entrance. They followed me back to the living room each of us grabbing a seat. "So, guys how are you here in Chicago? I asked. "Amy has a gig tonight we came to show our support." Adam said. "Amy you didn't tell me that." I said feigning a hurt look. Amy chuckled, "Well serves you right, but I also didn't think you would want to since you know." Amy said blushing.

"Baby, did I hear the doorbell ring while I was in the shower…" John said as he walked into the living room and saw Amy, Jay and Adam sitting on the couch with Phil in his chair. A smirk graced Amy's face, and looks of confusion and shock were plastered on Jay and Adam's face. "John would you like to watch Amy and her band preform tonight?" Phil asked me as he grabbed me to pull me down to sit on the arm of his chair. "Sure sounds like fun." John said.

**John's POV:**

I just embarrassed myself in front of friends, I quickly recover and place my patented smile on. "I suppose Adam and Jay are in town to watch you preform too?" I asked. Phil squeezed my hand in reaffirming that it was okay. I glanced down at him and smiled. "Yea me and Jay are here to support Amy but the bigger question is why you called Punk here 'Baby' and are currently holding hands?" Adam asked. I glanced at Phil who only nodded, "Well, we got married in Vegas, it's been almost 3 weeks." I said as I placed a chaste kiss on Phil's lips.  
"What!" Jay and Adam said simultaneously. "I need a drink." Adam said. Jay shrugged "Congrats man" Jay said. I kissed Phil again, "I'll be right back" I said patting Phil's on the leg as I went back towards the kitchen.

**Punk's POV:**

Adam looked at me with a grin, "So you and John." He said. It was a question that came out a statement. "Yeah, it still hasn't sunk in that he's mine." I said smiling at them. "How's he in bed?" Amy asked a devious smile on her face. "Ames." Jay said. "I don't think Phil wants to divulge that answer. Jay said sitting back to get comfortable. "I want to know." Amy said pouting. "Pervs you all want to know." Phil said chuckling. "But to answer your question John is amazing and I couldn't ask for more, he just has this way of calming me." I explained.

John walked back into the living room he was carrying a tray loaded with drinks. "It's a bit early for a 'drink' but I brought these." John said as he placed the tray on the coffee table. "We have Diet Pepsi for Punk and Root Beer for the rest of us." John said as he handed everyone a drink. "Lunch is ready so if you would like to continue to converse with yours truly I suggest we all move this party to the dining area." John said taking Phil's free hand and walking towards the dining room. Everyone sat down and began passing the food around, "This is good." Adam said between bites. "Thanks, I like to cook." John said smiling behind a mouthful. "Gee, John didn't think you could cook." Jay said. "I told him he was going to make me fat." Phil said lovingly. "I guess your mom taught you to cook like mine did." Adam said. John dropped his fork and looked down growing silent as the tears began to fall. "Excuse me." John said as he walked quickly towards the bedroom. "Shit!" Punk put his fork down, "What was that about?" Adam asked. Phil took a calming breath, "John's family disowned him for being gay and being with me, it kills me when he gets like this." "He keeps it all inside I've tried to get him to open up but you know John he's very stubborn." "He was always so close to his family that now he can't seem to function completely, I think he needs to just go see them and hash it out with them." I said. "Damn, I'm sorry man." Adam said suddenly not hungry anymore. "It's okay I'll be back in a moment." I said leaving the table to go find John. I found him sitting on the bed wiping tears away, he looked up with those big blue slightly red rimmed eyes "Sorry" he said. "John you have nothing to be sorry about, but I can't keep watching you like this." "I love you and its killing me to watch you cry at night while you're sleeping." I said sitting down next to John placing my arm around him. "I think I need to go to Boston and see my family." John said quietly. "Okay we can do that, I'll make arrangements before we leave for the show tonight." I said.

**Part 4**

Boston/West Newberry

**Punk's POV:**

We arrived at 8 in the morning and went straight to John's apartment we were both emotionally and physically exhausted, we arrived dropped our bags and fell asleep holding onto each other in John bed. That was three hours ago now we are in John's Audi A8 headed over to his family home. Ten minutes and three red light later we pulled up to the big blue sided home. "My dad's not home good, I can talk to mom." John said as he got out the car. "Looks like Steve and Sean are here too." John said as I took his hand and we made our way to the front door. John went to knock when the door swung open, "Johnny" his mom said. "Hi mom" John said giving her a hug and I watched as she returned it. They broke apart "Come inside you two" she stepped aside to let us in. John's mom looked at me and back to John "Is this him?" she asked. "Mom, I would like you to meet my husband Phil." John said pushing me forward. "Phil Brooks, Mrs. Cena nice to finally meet you." I said extending my hand. She hugged me instead then broke the embrace to stare at me, "So you're the one who stole my Johnny's heart." She said without any malice. "Yes mam" I said. "You can call me Carol or mom whichever you prefer." She said. John wiped the tears out of his eyes, he was grateful his mom didn't hate him or Phil. Carol walked up to her son and hugged him "Your father is set in his ways but I love you and so does your brothers." Carol said. "Let's go into the living room Sean and Becky are here along with Steven and Allison." Carol said as we followed her to the living room. We walked into the living room and his brothers spotted him and rushed him tackling John to the floor in a fit of laughter. I smiled as I watched them wrestling with him unaware of the two women approaching me. "Hello, I'm Allison and this is Becky." They extended their hands and I shook them. "I'm Phil" I said returning the smile. John and his brothers were now up off the floor and being chastised by Carol. John motioned me to come over, I took the hint and moved the ten steps to him. "Steve, Sean I want you to meet my husband Phil" "Hello" I said shaking each ones hand. "So, Phil can you explain a few things for all of us?" Steven asked as we all sat down to get comfortable. "What would you like to understand?" I asked. "Well first we want to know about you and how you ended up marrying Johnny." Sean stated. "Well I'm Straightedge which means I don't drink, do drugs, gamble or have promiscuous sex." "I am also a Pescetarian which means I only eat seafood and fruits and vegetables mostly in my diet, but I do enjoy some junk food." "I come from an extended family I've got an older sister and a brother that I have not spoken to in years, I talk to my parents but my "adopted" family is who I am most close too and consider Raelin, Chez, Cassie, Chalene, and Charlie my mom sisters and brother, I moved in with them when I was 15." "As for John and I well that was a surprise, I never knew John was gay and he never knew I was either or you could say we are both bisexual since we have had girlfriends in the past. I've not had as many as John but I had a few. We have been coworkers for almost 7 years but we only just became friends and we along with Randy, Cody and Ted decided to head to Vegas for a bit of fun before Raw, well I ended up with John at some bar and got myself drugged, John being the boy scout he is saved me and we stumbled upon a chapel and now we are married." I said sitting back placing my hand on John's thigh. "Wow, who drugged you?" Allison asked. "That was the bartender, he I guess liked the fact that I wasn't drinking and hanging all over him." I said. "Have you discussed children?" Carol asked us. "Um, mom there something you guys need to know." John said getting up and started pacing the room. "Mom, do you remember when I got hurt in that car accident when I was 18?" John asked. "Yes, well when I came through the surgery that fixed my lacerated liver the doctor told me something at the time freaked me out." John said nervously rubbing his hands together. "Go on John you can tell them they won't get upset." I said comforting. "Dr. Mason told me that I was born with an extra organ of sorts, I asked him to explain and when he did I told him not to tell anyone and what I needed to do to protect myself." "Protect yourself?" Carol asked confused. I could see John was trying to make this as painless as possible but in doing so confused everyone. "What John is trying to say is he his hermaphrodite a bit and has a complete set of female organs, he was so ashamed and freaked out because even then he knew he was gay but still never truly accepted it, the doctor put him on a special shot to regulate his hormone level and prevent unwanted pregnancy." I said watching the faces of everyone as John just paced back and forth not looking at anyone. "Wow, bro you really live up to being Super Cena don't you." Steven stated. John stopped pacing to look at his family who didn't turn their backs on him and seemed to be handling this. "You're telling me that my son, can have a baby?" Carol asked. "Yeah mom, I can me and Phil have decided that we want to start right away and I'm retiring from in-ring action to be a stay at home parent." John said. "What in the hell are you doing here?" John Cena Sr. yelled as he entered the living room. "Dad, I came to see mom." John said desperately trying not to get even more upset. I was clenching my teeth and my fists. "I want you and that fag sitting there out of my house right now!" John Sr. said loudly. John looked at me and saw the battle raging inside me, grabbing my arm "Let's go home Phil" John said as he dragged me away. John grabbed the door as he heard his parents fighting. "_He is not my son!" "Well he is mine and I am not abandoning him" "You will do as I say!" "No, I want to be able to see my grandchildren!" "No, as long as that fag stays married to that tattooed pierced faggot he will not be my son and welcomed here!" "You need to get over it!" *__**Smack***_ John's head snapped around to the sound of crying, he ran back inside closely followed by myself. We rounded the corner and stopped when we came upon Carol sitting holding her face and in tears. John was furious and stormed after his father as I stayed with Carol and everyone. John marched into his dad's office, "How could you hit mom like that!" John screamed. "I will do what I want in my own home." John sr. said through clenched teeth. "You will not hit mom again or so help me god I will hurt you!" John yelled storming off to go find his mom. John found them in the kitchen, "Mom are you okay?" "I'll be fine son but you best leave now." Carol said giving us hugs and kisses. "Phil, promise that I will see my grandchild." "I promise." I said smiling as we left a few minutes later returning to John's home. We spent the rest of the day quietly at home ignoring phone calls enjoying the quiet relaxing in the pool.

Two days later: Wachovia Center

**General POV:**

Phil and John were sitting in their new private locker room dressed for tonight show. "Babe are you alright?" Phil asked noticing how nervous John was acting. "I'm fine Punk" John said smiling at him. _'Fine, I don't think so and he called me Punk instead of Phil _I thought to myself and I was going to call him on it. "Fine, no you are worried about something" "Tell me what it is because I am not dropping it." Phil warned. John took a deep breath, "Okay I'm terrified that I am going to lose all my fans and friends in a short while." John said slowly. Phil took a deep breath and exhaled, rubbing his temples he took John's face in a gentle caress making him look directly into Phil's eyes; green meets blue. "Do you really love me?" Phil asked rubbing circles over John's chin. "Yes I truly love you.:0" "Then understand this, our feelings are the only ones that matter and both of our families and our friends support us, if our fans and some of our coworkers can't deal it's their problem not ours." "We can't make everyone love us John even you have a limit of charm." Phil said smirking at John to get the tension to lessen. "I know Phil" John said pushing into Phil's hand that was rubbing his face. A sudden knock interrupted the tender moment, "Five minutes Punk" a voice of a stagehand came through the door. "Okay" Phil stood up removed his hooodie; bending down he kissed John's temple and walked out to cut his promo. He walked around the gorilla position till his cue in his theme music hit and he walked out to the fans chanting his name like it was a mantra. He sauntered down carrying a megaphone in his hand. Phil climb through the ropes and placed the megaphone next to him as he sat in the center of the ring Indian style.

**Punks POV:**

As I climb into the ring my speech running like a monologue in my head I grabbed a tech and took off his headset to tell the guys in production not to cut my microphone, I was handed one and I sat down. "Do I have everyone's attention now? I said. The crowd was a mix of cheers and boos. "You all have been probably wondered why I haven't been here, well I'm going to share that information tonight." "I wasn't suspended, I didn't shoot a movie or a commercial for some product, the fact of the matter was 2 weeks ago in Vegas I got married. " I stood up "I'm going to going to now speak to you all as Phil Brooks not so much CM Punk." "I've always prided myself in the fact that even though I am not the nicest guy I am honest and that I don't hold back my opinions much to horror of my friends." The crowd cheered and grew silent wondering where this crazy train was heading. " I am a really private person and you noticed how I handled Jericho when he was spouting off about my family well now it's my turn to give out some personal information only because it deals with my wrestling business." "Day in and day out I arrive to do this job because I love it and I always thought that I would never love someone or something more than wrestling well fate, destiny, karma whatever you want to call it smacked me in the head 2 weeks ago in Vegas." "Now the first thing I want to say is I'm gay." I said it I came out to the national audience, I was feeling good the crowd was a mix of boos and cheers; looking over to the broadcast booth I saw Jerry standing and clapping Michael look like he was going to stroke out. "Second, I would like to introduce…_"My Time is Now" _started to play and I watched as John made his way to the ring. "Your music is too loud." I said giving him a curt smile. John got a microphone and climb into the ring "Everyone look its John Cena, the Champ is here." I said smirking at John. Now it was John's turn to talk.

**John's POV:**

_I am going to do this, Phil is right _ I think to myself. I clear my throat "Now you all are probably thinking that I'm out here to congratulate Phil on getting married, so congrats man." John said. "I have to tell you people though I would have to congratulate myself as well since as of morning I changed my name to John Felix Anthony Cena Brooks." John said smiling that million dollar smile and the crowd ate it up for the most part. "So if you all were not listening I'm the guy who married Punk here" I walked over to me and kissed me on the lips listening to the roar of the crowd. I broke this kiss, "That's what I call a 'pipe bomb'" John yelled into microphone then dropped it' I took Phil's hand and pulled him closer to whisper in his ear. "Phil, I'm pregnant." I watched as a smile appeared on his face as he got out of the ring; taking my hand we entered the behind the curtain area to see our friends clapping. The End.

**Prologue:**

**5 yrs. Later**

**Punks POV:**

I'm sitting here in my living room folding laundry and I'm struck in the head remembering everything that has happened in the last 5 years. Tonight is John's 40th Birthday we were going to a party that John doesn't know anything about. Kofi, Randy and Glenn set everything in motion for tonight. We were also taking the kids to the arena tonight because I was making my return. I chuckle when I spot my daughter's pink shirt; John bought one in pink and the other in purple for our twin daughters Makaela and Makenzie. I pick it up and just smirk at the saying 'If you think I'm cute You should see my mommy'. John and I decided when we had our son J.J that if he called John mommy it was okay since John was the mother, he went through nine months of erratic hormones, morning sickness and crazy cravings while I went to work. I thank god for small miracles, John's dad had a heart attack and almost died making him and John reconnect, it was a blessing in disguised since I was on the road Carol took over making sure John was okay. I remember getting the call from Matt that John had gone into labor, Paul called the airport and got the company jet to fly me home. I got to the hospital, practically ran the entire way to the delivery room. I went in and John was in so much pain, he was sweating bullets. He looked at me and yelled "Well it's about time Philip, get your ass over here so I can beat you to deaf, you are never touching me again." I took his hand and the doctor explained all pregnant people say something similar. John's labor was intense for J.J but was surprisingly easy with the twins. John tells me all the time it was due to fact that J.J is like me and the girls are like him. I don't argue J.J is the spitting image of me as a child with dark hair and green eyes, the girls have a sandy blonde color with John's beautiful blue eyes. My thought are brought back to the present as I hear giggling and the sound of little feet running. Makaela or as we call her Kay Kay and Makenzy or Kenzy for short burst into the living room being chased by John. They run over and climb on the couch "Now we safe" Kay Kay stated. "Daddy protect us?" Kenzy asked. "Protect you?" I asked. "Mommy Monster chasing us." Kay Kay stated. I looked at John who was smiling at me watching the girls hide from him on the couch. They are so cute being three, J.J is turning 5 this year. "Daddy how come mommy is a boy?" Kenzey asked. " Because your mommy is special and I love him very much and that's why we have you guys. "Girls did you pick up your toys?" I asked my daughters. They both shook their heads yes, "Good, go have mommy help you two get dressed for tonight." I said as John took them up into his arms to carry them upstairs. I went back finishing the laundry, taking the three baskets I went upstairs to put them away. I was currently in the master bedroom when John came in, "So you have something planned for tonight?" John asked. "Who me" I tried to give my best 'I didn't do nothing' face which result in John smirking. "Phil I have known you almost 12 years you don't fool me." John said handing me a rack of shirts. "Yes, okay we have a birthday party set up at the arena please can you act surprised." I said finishing putting the clothes away. John took my hand and pulled me closer to where our foreheads touched. "I love you Phil" "I love you too John" I leaned in and pressed my lips with his kissing ever so softly. We broke the kiss when J.J came in with "Eww, gross no kissing" I ruffled his hair "Son, go get ready we are leaving soon for the arena.

**Later on at Raw: Phil's POV:**

We were all in my locker room tonight I was returning not as a competitor, I know longer wanted another title run. I held the title for 1461 days. I held the title till my "injury" six months ago but in reality I was burned out and needed to be home missing my husband and kids. I made the decision to become the new Executive Vice President of Talent Relation and permanent Raw general manager with the blessing of John. Unlike my predecessor "Old Clown shoes" I knew talent when I saw it. Looking over at my kids who were all behaving which as a parent doesn't happen all the time. I smiled as my kids were dressed up to look like their favorite WWE Superstars which of course was me and John. The girls had matching John Cena gear on and J.J was decked out in a complete CM Punk gear complete with his own set of kick pads. I have been teaching J.J martial arts and wrestling for the past year. I glanced up and saw my reflection in the mirror as I smirked at myself. I let my hair grow out after I gave Heyman the boot, tonight though I wasn't dressed to wrestle even if I had my hair slick back like in the days of old. I now sported a dress shirt, sans tie, and black dress pants and dress shoes. I had my shirt sleeves rolled up. A knock on the door and a faint "Five minutes, Mr. Brooks" came through the door. I kissed John and kids bye and made my way to the gorilla position. I heard Kris the new ring announcer introduce me, _"Ladies, and Gentleman it is with great honor to introduce the new Executive Vice President of Talent Relations and our new permanent Raw general manager.." _My music cued and there was no need to introduce me as I walked out to roar of the crowd. I sauntered down to the ring, took the microphone that was handed me and spoke "I'm Baaaaaaaaack"

Muses of my mind

**CM Punk Muse: **_Why am I always getting paired with John 'Super Boy Scout' Cena?_

**Me: **_I love how you two seem to complete each other, okay with you?_

*John walks in and plops on the couch and begins to pout*

**Me: **_John what's wrong?_

**John Cena Muse: **_Why did you have to make me the bottom?_

**Me: **_Sorry Cena Best in the World always tops in my book._

**CM Punk Muse: *snickers***_Yeah she knows me well._

**Me: **_Hey Punk when you giving me that lap dance?_

**CM Punk Muse: *winks and grins at me* **_Patience dear._

**John Cena Muse: **_Amanda you don't like me?_

**Me: **_Well you can be a bit annoying sometimes._

**John Cena Muse: *starts crying and runs away***

**Me: **_John don't go!_

**CM Punk Muse **_He's gone now, cue the music._

**Me: **_Ooh, I'll grab a chair._

**Me: *sitting***

**Cm Punk Muse: *dancing rotating hips***

**Me: *smiling enjoying the view***

**Cm Punk Muse : *removes shirt and gyrates hips while straddling my lap***

**Me: *thinking* **_This is going to be some night!_

**Ron Simmons Muse: *walks into the room and sees what's going on.* **_long pause _**Damn! *walk away***

I hope everyone who reads this story will give a review. Thanks

53


End file.
